Juguete
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Autor:Ayu-kun. Traducción. Rhode/Linali.


**Juguete**

En realidad, teniendo todo en consideración , podría decirse que era bonita.Y joven.Bueno, por supuesto, no tanto como lo era el pequeño Allen, ni mucho menos de lo que era Rhode misma, pero en definitiva, debía serlo.¿Qué edad tendría¿Quince años¿Dieciséis?

Su capa era bastante incómoda y no dejaba admirar su cuerpo totalmente. Habría que sacarla... ¡Más fue difícil hacerlo! Cuando Rhode al fin lo consiguió, se la puso sobre los hombros, mientras pensaba en cómo la vestiría luego.

¡Vaya! La chica Exorcista, sí que tenía una buena figura.Su piel era blanca e inmaculada.

La descendiente de Noé quería tocarla, pero la presencia de sus Akumas la obligó a detenerse. Luego habría tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo, ella ahora era su muñeca.

La abrazó para meter el vestido por su cabeza, levantándole los brazos flojos, y cubriéndolos con una hermosa seda negra.

Su cuerpo irradiaba mucho calor... Era algo muy humano. Justo como el de Rhode.

Empezó a preguntarse cuál sería su nombre. Podría pedírselo más adelante...

El vestido en sí era muy bello , pero hacía mucho más bella a la Exorcista. Rhode unió los botones con los ojales negros, haciendo que sus dedos recorrieran un poco de piel. La chica temblaba inconscientemente ante el contacto. Noé sonreía por esto¡Era como tener un hermoso juguete nuevo!

Los ojos de la muñeca estaban en blanco y eran distantes, pero el color negro era tan claro y puro, que Rhode casi se pierde en ellos.Tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a dejar de mirarlos, comenzando a peinar sus cabellos, los que eran mucho más negros y tan suaves, que pasaban entre los dientes del cepillo con soberbia facilidad.

Tenerlos entre las manos, provocó que Rhode quisiera empezar a cantar.Su tono cambiaba cada vez que tenía que escoger un mechón nuevo para peinar hasta suavizar como más le gustaba, dejándolo más y más brillante.

Terminó de peinarla en silencio y decidió sujetarle su melena con un par de broches. Tuvo mucho cuidado. No quería dejar una sóla de las bellas hebras afuera. Se equivocó varias veces. A cada error, lanzó una palabrota más fuerte que la anterior.

Pronto se calmaba y comenzaba otra vez, con una envidiable tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Hacia el final de su tarea, comenzó a preguntarse si Allen despertaría pronto. Debería. Tal vez, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y...

Rhode suspiró ante la falta de sentido común en los Akumas, se puso de pie y estudió su obra de arte.

La chica Exorcista era muy hermosa y esto se acentuaba con el vestido negro. Pero lo más atrapante en ella eran sus ojos, enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras, muy espesas.

Rhode cayó en cuenta de que no sólo admiraba el cuerpo de esa muñeca, sino que también, anhelaba acariciarlo y más que eso, tocarlo de muchas formas aún más profundas.

Obligó a sus manos a contenerse de hacerlo , llegando sólo a rozarla levemente, algo disgustada. Todavía no era el momento, se dijo.

Seguramente, el Conde Milenio dejaría que Rhode jugara con ella todos los días. Y entonces¿Qué harían¿Qué juegos divertidos jugarían entre las dos?

Rhode tenía más de una ocurrencia dando vueltas por su cabeza y podía tener muchas más para que luego pusieran en práctica...

Aunque también debería encargarse de la horrenda bruja que era dueña de la Inocencia, y de Allen, que bien podría convertirse en una linda muñeca si...No. Sería un muñeco. Y a Rhode le aburren los muñecos. Hacer que los akumas le dieran una paliza tendría que bastar.

¡Qué divertido sería ver eso! Habría que esperar, por supuesto, a que se despertara. ¿Sería prudente explicar sus ideas a los Akumas, para que se prepararan antes de que Allen despertara? Lo haría de un momento a otro.

Rhode se sentó en el borde del sillón y jugó un poco con la cabeza de la muñeca.

Llevándola hacia adelante y para atrás.

En verdad, se parecía más a una muñeca que a una niña humana.

Uno de los Akumas , tal vez el paraguas del Conde, puesto que no podía molestarse ni en mirar por sí mismo, le preguntó el por qué de su nueva adquisición.

-Una muñeca que hace exorcismos, eso es algo muy exótico. -Le contestó Rhode, en tanto su mano buscaba el pulso en el cuello de la chica.

Allen despertaría de un momento a otro. Eso era seguro para alguien como Rhode. ¡Oh, maldición¡Sería tan divertido, entonces...!

**Autor Original: **Ayu-kun


End file.
